


You thought?

by GoDownWithTheShips



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mutual Pining, Reader-Insert, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, truffles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9698558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoDownWithTheShips/pseuds/GoDownWithTheShips
Summary: Mattsun and Iwaizumi watch as their bodies move closer towards each other, and the whispered words become even more exclusively just for the other. Perhaps weeks ago they never would have thought their respective crushes were dating, but with the level of secrecy and intimacy increasing, they aren't too sure.Alternatively,Mattsun and Iwaizumi are thrown off by secret plans to make truffles, and Makki is just done with all of them.





	1. Are they dating?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the main chapter! So there will be two more chapters respectively for each confession!  
> Enjoy~

“What do you think they’re talking about?” Mattsun murmurs to Iwaizumi as they watch two of their friends-crushes- talk to each other slightly down the hall in hushed voices. Both males are currently leaning against a classroom wall as they gauge the scene a few feet away from them.

“Don’t know. Don’t care.” Iwaizumi murmurs back to his friend. His words trying to express as little annoyance as possible about the fact his best friend is currently whispering excitedly with someone else; not to mention their close proximity. Granted, the someone else is also his friend, but Oikawa is also his crush.

Mattsun snickers to himself at Iwaizumi’s response, knowing that the male is just upset at the current situation as he is. It’s not unusual for the two to talk to each other, one is the captain of the volleyball team and the other is the manager of said team. However, usually it’s never in such close proximity and with whispered words.

Which is why neither Mattsun nor Iwaizumi would never pay much attention in the past when the two of them were speaking to one another. The only reason both of them are currently annoyed at the conversation is because they’ve been happening more frequently and always coming to an abrupt halt if anyone else walks up.

Therefore, Mattsun takes the first step towards the duo and he can Iwaizumi give a click of his tongue before he is moving towards the two as well. There’s only about fifteen feet between the two pairs, so it takes no time at all before Mattsun and Iwaizumi are standing behind (F/N).

She doesn’t notice right away, but Oikawa does and Mattsun watches as he gives her a panic look before her words trail off. All Mattsun catches is “Ask Taka,” before she turns to look at him. Her eyes widen slightly when they meet his, but they quickly shrink back to normal as she turns her body to face his.

“You shouldn’t sneak up on people, Mattsun.” She vocalizes as she pretends to be at angry at the tall, dark haired boy.

“It’s only sneaking if someone has something they don’t want to be known, or heard.” Mattsun throws back, and he watches as she bites her lip and nervously fiddles with her hands.

“I-“ (F/N) starts before the bell chimes and she is suddenly being pulled away by Oikawa towards their classroom.

“Well, time for class! Bye, Iwa-chan! Mattsun!” Oikawa yells as he pulls (F/N) into their classroom.

“Are they dating?” Iwaizumi grunts out as he begins walking to his classroom, Mattsun only steps behind.

They pass the door to the others’ classroom, and glance in for a quick second to see the two once again whispering to each other.

“I’m not sure.” Mattsun contemplates as he recalls the words he heard from (F/N) before he interrupted, “ask Taka.” As he sits down in his seat for class to start, he decides he’s going to do just that at practice.

 

“Oi, Makki.” Mattsun calls out to his friend before he can enter the club room; he doesn’t really want anyone else to hear what he has to say.

“What’s up?” Makki calls back as he makes his way over to his friend. 

“Can I talk to you for a minute?” Mattsun questions as he nods past Makki to Iwaizumi, letting the other boy know that he and Makki will be late to practice by a few minutes possibly.

“Sure. I can spare my bestest pal sixty seconds.” Makki jokes as he puts his hands in the back pockets of his uniform before he leans back on his heels. However, he plants both his feet solidly on the ground when Mattsun doesn’t even crack a grin back.

“Are your sister and Oikawa dating?” Mattsun blurts out seconds after Makki had planted his feet firmly on the ground. 

“What?” Makki questions as he blinks owlishly at his friend, before he bursts out laughing and is half hunched over.

“My sister and Oikawa?!” Makki cracks out as he continues to outlandishly laugh at the idea of his sister and the captain of the volleyball team dating. 

“They’re acting like it!” Mattsun yells slightly as his friend gives him no indication about whether his statement is true or not.

Makki shakes his head at his friend as his laughing subsides, and he is able to stand up straight. He can see that Mattsun is dead serious about the question, and he knows that he has to be a good friend right now. While also keeping some secrets so he doesn’t end up murdered in his sleep.

“They’re not dating. In case you forgot, Oikawa is gay and my sister, well, no.” Makki mutters as he finally ceases his laughing and tries to not divulge anything he shouldn’t.

“You better not being lying.” Mattsun states to his friend as he lightly glares at him.

“Don’t worry, nobody’s dating my sister. You can crush on her without worrying about anything.” Makki mocks to his friend as he waves his hand in a ‘no worries’ way.  
Mattsun still seems doubtful, but before he can argue the case of (F/N) and Oikawa dating, Iwaizumi is calling them into the club room. Claiming they need to hurry up because they’re going to go for a run on the school grounds, and they can’t leave without the meme dream team. 

Mattsun’s glad that they’ll be out running about, because it means Oikawa and (F/) won’t be stealing glances at each other and start whispering in a corner together.

 

“Those poor boys are going to die if you keep this up,” Makki announces to his sister and Oikawa as he passes by them to get a drink from the fridge. Or at least as he tries to get to the fridge, because his path is suddenly cut off by his sister standing in front of him.

“You didn’t say anything, did you?” She questions as she plants her hands on her hips and tries to be intimidating at five feet, five inches tall. Makki wonders how she keeps up the idea that she’s threatening when she’s consistently around six feet tall guys.

“All I said is that you two aren’t dating. Now, I would like something to drink, so if you wouldn’t mind,” Makki says as he legitimately pushes his sister aside to finally grab a drink out of the fridge.

“Who did you say that too?” Oikawa pipes up as he watches (F/N) glare at her brother as he calmly sips a juice box.

“Mattsun, he asked me before practice.”

“They think we’re dating?” Oikawa questions as he turns back to the counter and task in front of him.

“Which is why I’m glad this fiasco will be done with after tomorrow,” Makki states as he throws the juice box away and appraises what’s been happening in the kitchen.

“Mom will be glad too,” are his final words before he leaves the kitchen. The kitchen which is currently covered in chocolate, cocoa powder, and hearts.

“Rude!” Oikawa yells to Makki before he glances at the kitchen as well; a grimace appearing on his face as he recognizes that they are definitely going to have a lot to clean up later.

“Ignore him, we have to finish these,” (F/N) addresses to Oikawa as she takes her spot at the counter to roll the truffles in the cocoa powder. The job had been Oikawa’s early, but after he had flipped the bowl over in a heat of rage, he had been assigned to shaping the truffles.

Neither of them speak for a few minutes as they focus on their tasks. The only sounds filling the air being Oikawa’s low grunts and (F/N)’s light humming. The spell’s broken only after Oikawa has finished shaping all the truffles and has time to let his brain think of other things.

“Do you think they’ll like them, (F/N)?” Oikawa whispers as he glances down at his chocolate covered hands, fiddling with his fingers as he starts to speculate Iwaizumi’s and Mattsun’s reactions to the truffles.

(F/N) halts her ministrations as she glances over to Oikawa, and she puts down the truffle in her hand before she moves over to give him a hug. She doubts anything will go wrong between Iwaizumi and Oikawa tomorrow, but she knows Oikawa is unsure of that. He’s taken this long to confess, because he’s afraid of losing his best friend more than anything. 

Oikawa’s mind keeps seeing the scenario play out where Iwaizumi rejects him, and their life long friendship is suddenly gone. No matter how much everyone, well the Hanamaki twins, keep telling him everything will go amazingly, he still has his doubts. He has so much he can lose, and if he hadn’t been so tired of pretending he loves his best friend romantically, he would not be doing this.

“It’s okay, Oikawa.” (F/N) mutters she she strokes his hair and lets him lean on her shoulder. Oikawa doesn’t cry or sniffle, but he does stay silent as he lets himself be relaxed.

“There’s no way Mattsun will reject you.” Oikawa declares as he lifts his head up and looks (F/N) in the eyes. He remembers when (F/N) and Mattsun had first met two years ago when Makki had introduced his twin sister after Mattsun, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi came over for the first time. 

Oikawa and (F/N) weren’t in the same class back then, so Oikawa had no idea that one of his teammates had a twin sister. No one on the team knew, and Mattsun was the most surprised out of all of them. The face he had made when (F/N) walked into the room was the most expressive one Oikawa had seen him make up until that point. Mattsun and (F/N) would probably being going out already if both of them hadn’t been afraid of Makki’s reaction for almost two years.

“The same goes for you, Oikawa,” (F/N) insists as Oikawa comes back from memory land. He offers her a smile at her words before she moves back over to roll the truffles in more powder.

“That is if we finish these in time.”

“It’ll be my first all-nighter for chocolate,” Oikawa jokes as he grabs the rounded truffles to dip them in one more layer of chocolate.


	2. Oikawa's Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally the day to confess, and Oikawa isn't sure if he's going to be able to do it. Of course, he doesn't have any choice, so one way or his relationship with Iwaizumi is going to change.

(F/N) and Oikawa didn’t pull a complete all nighter to finish their chocolates, but they were up late enough that Oikawa ended up sleeping on the couch at the Hanamaki house. They had actually finished the truffles around seven, but then they had to take a break for dinner. After the meal, they were going to wrap the gifts up before cleaning the kitchen and doing their homework, but (F/N)’s mom had insisted they do the reverse order. Insisting meaning ordered, so instead of finishing their gifts around nine at the latest, they ended up having them all wrapped up a little before one. 

Oikawa probably could have walked home once they had finally finished, but (F/N) had told him to just stay over. One, to not walk home so late. Two, so he wouldn’t possibly mess up his morning with Iwaizumi. Except, Oikawa ruined his morning with Iwaizumi since he forgot to tell the other he wouldn’t be at his house for them to walk to school together. 

Iwaizumi wasn’t at the Oikawa house already, but he had woken up earlier than he needed to otherwise. He always had to add buffer time to his and Oikawa’s walk to school since the other was never ready to go when he arrived.

“Idiot. Idiot. Already ruining the confession,” Oikawa breathes angrily under his breath as he tries to fix his hair with the limited selection of products in the Hanamaki household. He had known Makki uses nothing in his hair, but he would have thought (F/N) would have at least one product.

“Positive attitude, captain.” Makki jokes to Oikawa as he saunters into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

“I don’t need your sass this early, Makki.”

“You wouldn’t have it this early if you had done this masterful plan of yours earlier.”

“Rude,” Oikawa comments back since he essentially has nothing else to say back. He knows he should have already done this, so he gives Makki an imaginary check mark.

“Just make sure you actually do it,” Makki states as he spits out his toothpaste and wipes his mouth. 

“As if you’re going to give me a choice,” Oikawa whispers out as he finally gets his hair to cooperate enough for him to leave the bathroom.

“You and (F/N) both!” Makki yells as he leaves the bathroom and a pouting Oikawa.

 

Iwa-chan. Iwa-chan, where are you? Oikawa thinks as he makes his way through the school doors and to the shoe cubbies. There was no Iwa-chan on his way into the school and nor any sign of him as Oikawa reaches his locker. He glances around once more before he begins to take his shoes off, wondering if he really did ruin his plan for the day. Followed by his bag which contains the box of truffles that are burning a whole through his bag. His plan was to meet Iwa-chan at school and give him the gift right away before he chickens out, but he can’t do that if the other party is not present. He opens his bag to look at the box, and glares as he sees it still sitting there in his bag and not someone else’s.

Slightly agitated at his own thought, Oikawa opens his locker without thinking, only for a dozen boxes and bags to hit his feet and the surrounding ground. It takes him a second to process what just happened, but once he does, he bends down with a sigh and begins to collect the fallen items. 

“Shittykawa!” He’s not paying any attention to his surroundings as he picks up the multiple gifts, so the sudden declaration of his name startles him. A arm swings loose for a second and he knocks his bag over, as well as drops some of the gifts he was picking up.

“Ah, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa innocently murmurs as he stares up at his angry looking friend.

“Don’t ‘Iwa-chan’ me, why weren’t you at your house this morning? I could have slept in!” Iwaizumi crosses his arms at his declaration, and Oikawa momentarily forgets he had been asked a question as he watches the muscles flex.

“So?”

“I was at the Hanamaki household,” Oikawa says without a second though. Which was apparently a mistake, because Iwaizumi is suddenly growling at him before he turns around and walks away.

Or at least he tries to walk away. He spun on his heel after glaring at Oikawa, so he’s facing the other way. However, as he begins to actually move away from Oikawa, his foot comes in contact with something. He glances down to find a box sitting right in front of his foot, and figuring he knows who it’s for, he picks it up and turns back around.

“Here. I wouldn’t want you to miss one, especially if it’s from (F/N),” Iwaizumi bites out as he leans down slightly to let Oikawa take the chocolate. Except, as he holds it out, Oikawa does nothing. His face is frozen, and all Iwaizumi can register in his eyes is slight panic.

“Fine, admit nothing. I mean, if you didn’t want to tell me you and (F/N) were dating, you could have ju-“

“It’s for you, Iwa-chan,” interrupts Iwaizumi and his eye widen at the sudden voice of Oikawa cutting through the air. 

“Hah?” 

“Can’t you read,” Oikawa shyly says as he watches his friend’s eyebrow twitch, probably thinking Oikawa is just messing with him.

Instead of replying to Oikawa with something about his own stupidity though, he looks down at the little piece of paper attached to the ribbon. The side facing up is just of hearts, so he has to turn it over in order to see if Oikawa is just playing with him or not.

Oikawa is holding his breath as he watches Iwaizumi regard the tag before he is flipping it over in his hands. Oikawa’s name is on the tag as well, so he knows that there is no way to back out now. Either his best friend is on the verge of becoming something more or something less.

“What does this mean?” Iwaizumi asks as he reads the tag; already on his fifth reading of it as he waits for Oikawa to respond. He’s not sure what he should make of the 

To: Iwa-chan<3  
From: Oikawa;)

“It means, that, you’re more than a best friend to me,” Oikawa declares as he drops the chocolates in his hands in order to stand up and grab Iwaizumi’s hands. Oikawa pulls Iwaizumi’s hands close to his body as he looks him straight in the eyes, knowing it’s either do or die.

“I, I care for you in the way that,” Oikawa stops as his mind starts to stop working and he finds it hard to form the correct words.

“I care for you in an I love you way!” Oikawa blurts out loudly as his mind finally decides what it wants to say, even if the words aren’t exactly phrased in the way Oikawa wanted them to be.

“What!? But you’re dating (F/N)!” Is Iwaizumi’s response, and Oikawa falls halfway to the ground as he nor Iwaizumi lived up to his expectations.

“Oi, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi barks out as he grabs his friend in order for him to not fall on the floor.

Although he apparently didn’t need to worry about that event, because Oikawa is suddenly grabbing onto his shoulders. The grip is tight, so Iwaizumi thinks that the expression Oikawa is currently hiding with his head down is one of fury. Which is completely wrong, because as Oikawa’s head rises, Iwaizumi is met with a pout and some tears.

“You were suppose to say it back!” Oikawa cries out as he whips his head back, so that his eyes are facing the ceiling and not his frazzled best friend.

“So, you aren’t dating (F/N)?” Iwaizumi questions as he stares at his best friend, maybe something more, quizzically.

“No!” Oikawa yells as he brings his head back to its normal position, his hands still on Iwaizumi’s shoulders; their chests even closer than before.

“Well, I’ll fulfill my part then. ‘I care for you in an I love you way’ too,” Iwaizumi mocks the man now wrapped in his arms. Oikawa is taken back slightly by the mockery, but the soft smile Iwaizumi is currently giving him makes him understand that there’s no meanness behind it.

“Gosh, Iwa-chan. You like me?” Oikawa breathes out as he lets his arms stretch out and his body slant into Iwaizumi’s.

“No.” Is the answer Oikawa receives, but it’s followed by a peck to the lips, so his frown quickly turns into a smile.

“Ah, I have to go find (F/N)!” Oikawa suddenly shouts as he pulls out of Iwaizumi’s arms and quickly takes his shoes off and stuffs the chocolates back into his locker.

“Wait, Oikawa!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2/3!  
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day!!


	3. (F/N)'s Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa's finally confessed to Iwaizumi, and now it's (F/N)'s turn. However, no plan goes off without a hitch; (F/N) has learned that. After all (F/N)'s hard work on the truffles, there might not be a confession because of one small detail.
> 
> With a supportive brother and friend, hopefully (F/N) will still be able to confess to Mattsun before the day is over.

“You’re kidding me, right?” Oikawa asks his partner in truffle confessions, a dumbfounded look on his face as he tries to process what he had just been told.

“No! Look, it’s right here!” (F/N) shouts as she holds up a little piece of paper in front of Oikawa, words clearly stating:

To: Issei  
From: (F/N).

“You didn’t notice when you put it on his desk?” Oikawa questions with a dumbfounded look on his face.

“I was too nervous, and who knows how long Taka could hold him off, and I just. I just wanted to get in and out,” (F/N) whines as she feels herself slightly panicking.

“Hey, hey. Calm down, we’ll figure it out,” Oikawa calmly mutters to (F/N) as he wraps her in a half hug.

“How come your confession went without a hitch, but mine. Mine is a disaster! What if he thinks its from someone else? Or a joke? Doesn’t even care, because there were already other gifts, so what if he just ignores it?” (F/N) rambles as she thinks of all the possible scenarios.

“Mine did not go without a hitch either. Iwa-chan didn’t even think the truffles were for him at first. He actually thought they were for me from you!”

“Yeah, well it still worked out,” (F/N) angrily mutters as she holds up the cursed piece of paper once more.

“And it will for you too! If there’s anything I gathered from your brother, it’s that he is going to make sure everything gets sorted out today,” Oikawa offers in response as he glances at the clock, they only have a few minutes before class starts and Oikawa wants (F/N) to at least be a little more relaxed by then.

“He’s probably going to put hair dye in my shampoo or something if I don’t actually confess,” (F/N) ponders as she leans out of Oikawa’s hug.

“Seeing as how you currently have lovely hair; I hope that’s motivation to finish the job. You’re bound to have chances later to confess,” Oikawa states just before the bell to start classes chimes.

“I’m going to avoid him at lunch,” (F/N) whispers before she walks away from Oikawa to go to her seat across the room.

Oikawa can only sigh as he takes his seat, and thinks of how he can help (F/N).

____________________________________________________________________________

“Ah, Mattsun, you’re already here,” Iwaizumi states as he sits across from his friend at their usual table.

“Yeah, mom packed a bento today because of the holiday, so I didn’t have to wait in line,” Mattsun replies as he glances at the empty seats beside them; Iwaizumi catches the glance and offers up an explanation. Or a few.

“Oikawa’s dealing with confessions and Makki passed me in the hall yelling something about his sister needing his help.”

“Probably to confess to Oikawa,” Mattsun angrily mutters under his breath as he stabs a piece of meat in his bento with a chopstick.

Iwaizumi hears the sentence though despite Mattsun’s low utterance of the words, and looks up to see his friend just glaring at the meat. He supposes he should clarify something to help his friend seem more at ease.

“Actually, Oikawa confessed to me this morning, and I, uh, confessed back?” Iwaizumi stammers out as he looks off to the side.

Iwaizumi had known Matsukawa would respond in some way, but he didn’t expect it to be dropping his chopsticks. Although, his face returns to its neutral expression shortly after and gives no indication what emotion made him drop the chopsticks from. Iwaizumi has never had such a hard time reading someone as much as Mattsun, and he wishes he could at the moment.

“So they aren’t, weren’t dating,” Mattsun questions as he picks his chopsticks back up.

“No, I guess not? I suppose we looked to much into how they were acting,” Iwaizumi declares as he leans back in his seat a little. Mattsun gives a soft hum in reply, before he stuffs the piece of meat he stabbed earlier into his mouth.

“I still think they were acting weird.”

“Yeah, well. It’s Oikawa and a Hanamaki, I think that’s practically their default setting.” 

Matsukawa chuckles at the response and leans one elbow onto the table so that he can rest his head in his palm as he eats the rest of his bento. His mind is slightly at ease after Iwaizumi’s statement about Oikawa confessing to him, but he still questions if maybe Oikawa was helping (F/N) to confess to someone else? As he stuffs a tomato in his mouth, he thinks he could deal with Oikawa and (F/N) dating since Oikawa is his friend, but if (F/N) dated someone else, Mattsun doesn’t think he could deal with that.

“I think you just scared two first years, Mattsun,” Iwaizumi declares as he indeed watches two first looking students walk away from their table after seeing Mattsun unconsciously glare at them.

“I think I just scared myself,” Mattsun counters as he finishes the last of his bento.

“How about to take your mind off of (F/N), you help me finish these truffles Oikawa made me,” Iwaizumi says as he pushes a small box towards the center of the table. Mattsun hadn’t noticed it earlier, but now that it’s right in front of him, he can’t miss it.

“Oikawa gave those to you,” Matsukawa inquires as he notices some of the wrapping paper still attached to parts of the box.

“Yeah, before he ran off. Honestly, he’s such a handful,” Iwaizumi mutters in an exasperated, but fond tone.

“I got a box with the same wrapping, but no tag. Do you think Oikawa made some for all of us?”

“Possibly? I don’t think Makki mentioned getting any from Oikawa though,” Iwaizumi ponders as he pops a truffle into his mouth.

“Makki didn’t say what?” A sudden monotone voice by Iwaizumi states, before a body flops into the chair next to him.

“That you got truffles from Oikawa.”

“Why would I? I’m dying to try one though, they looked super good when Oikawa and (F/N) made them yesterday. Wouldn’t let me have any though; I mean after all I did for them,” Makki mindlessly says as he takes a truffle out of the box.

“Wait, Oikawa and your sister made truffles,” Mattsun questions as he looks at his best friend, truffle halfway to his open mouth.

“Well, yeah. Shouldn’t you know that since you got some from her, Mattsun,” Makki declares before he pops the truffle in his mouth. 

Makki knows that Mattsun did get the truffles from his sister without knowing, since her box had lost its tag between the time she put the box in her bag and took it out to place on Mattsun’s desk. He had been with her moments ago to try and help her come up with a new idea, and had given her a few options which she had all rejected, because “how was she suppose to do that?” Which is why he decided he was just going to have to push his best friend in the right direction, since he hadn’t been able to get his sister to agree to any of his plans. He admits most of them were ridiculous, but after her stupid screw up earlier, how did she expect him to respond to her saying she needed help finishing the job?

“Wait, waitwaitwaitwait. What?” Matsukawa spits out in a flash, his body jerking straight up.

“I mean, they’re even in the same box and wrapping paper as Iwa’s because they were in cahoots together.”

“So, Oikawa didn’t make me truffles, but your sister did,” Mattsun asks with bewilderment as he stares at his best friend, who may or may not have made his day.

“I don’t know how much clearer I can be, Mattsun,” Makki argues as he watches his friend’s eyes widen a bit as his lips begin to smile.

“I think (F/N) and I might be a little late to practice, Iwaizumi,” Mattsun declares as he drops the top half of his body onto their table.

“Do what you gotta do.” Is the only response he gets from the vice captain before the boy pops another one of the truffles into his mouth, slightly eager to see what the outcome will be between the two.  
____________________________________________________________________________

(F/N) slowly peeks her head into the gym as she finds herself currently wanting to avoid a couple of people. The first being her brother, because she’s afraid he’ll make her confess in front of the whole team with his amazing ability to goad people into doing things they never want too. The second person is Mattsun, because well, she still hasn’t decided what to do about the truffle incident. (F/N) knows she has to do something, but at the particular moment, she rather just avoid the situation. Which may prove difficult since she has to be around them for a few hours, she doubts she can skip out as manager for a day simply because of stupid name tag.

After glancing around the gym and only seeing the coaches and a few first years, she straightens up and lets out a determined breath before she decides to enter the gym. Or at least, she had been before she felt a hand wrap around her wrist and somebody else’s breath on her ear.

“Can we talk before practice?” Are the words whispered in her ear, and she doesn’t even have to turn around to know that it’s Mattsun.

“We can’t be late for practice,” (F/N) stutters out as she nervously glances into the gym.

“I already told Iwaizumi we’d be late,” Matsukawa argues.

“Please,” he whispers into (F/N)’s ear after she doesn’t respond right away.

(F/N) gives no indication after his plead, instead biting her lip as she wonders where this talk will take her relationship with Mattsun. No matter what happens, she knows she needs to tell Mattsun about the truffles and listen to whatever he has to say, so after a moments hesitation, she nods.

(F/N)’s ready to blurt out her feelings about liking Mattsun, but he must have been preparing for this, because he cuts her off before she even starts.

“You left truffles on my desk this morning?” Mattsun asks as he nervously glances at the ground, (F/N) had turned her body towards him, and the new position as made him more nervous than when her back faced him.

“I, I did,” (F/N) breathes out as she too turns her gaze to the ground, the sudden confidence gone at Mattsun’s direct question.

“Why?” Follows (F/N)’s response, and she finds her face turning ready as she peeks up to look at Mattsun. For a second their eyes meet, but (F/N) quickly glances back down.

“Considering the holiday,” (F/N) pauses as she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, eyes once again quickly glancing up before looking back down,” I don’t think it’s very hard to figure out why.”

“So, uh, so it’s a confession?” Mattsun whispers out as he watches the shorter girl’s face become even redder.

“It’s not a question,” (F/N) boldly states as she uses her free hand to cover her face after; her embarrassment level being off the charts at this point. 

“Then, I should respond to your confession,” (F/N)’s body becomes stiff at his words,” how about a date Sunday?” 

(F/N)’s head shoots up at the question, and she’s met with Mattsun looking to the left and scratching the back of his head. 

“Yes. Or, that works. Or uhm, I’m free,” (F/N) stutters out as a response and soon finds her arm still being held by Mattsun moving slightly as the boy breaks out in laughter.

“I suppose I should do this properly then,” Mattsun mutters slightly to himself, but (F/N) catches it and wonders what he’s referring too.

“Wha-“ (F/N) starts before the hand holding her wrist moves down to hold her hand. Her eyes follow the movement, but after their hands lace together, she looks to Mattsun to see him smiling sweetly at her.

“That,” he whispers, and (F/N) finds herself smiling back at him.

“I told you it would work out!” Suddenly interrupts their staring contest, and both Mattsun and (F/N) turn to Oikawa, and the rest of the team, watching them with amusement in their eyes.

“I guess we’re not late to practice if you guys have been idly watching us,” Mattsun teases as he looks to Iwaizumi. 

“You act as if I haven’t had to stop Oikawa and Makki from spoiling the moment,” Iwaizumi throws back as both Mattsun and (F/N) realize he has a firm grip on their shoulders.

“I’m still going to tease them, more so my sister, about her stupid mistake,” Makki declares as he sticks his tongue out at his sister.

“Makki! Let them have their moment!” Oikawa shouts as he turns to face his friend.

“Me? You’re the one that yelled and interrupted it! They could have been smiling at one another for two more hours, but you had to make yourself known!” Makki teases as Oikawa’s face scrunches up, and he begins yelling at ‘his Iwa-chan’ to protect his boyfriend’s honor.

“Do you have any ideas for our date Sunday?” (F/N) ask Mattsun, as their friends continue to bicker.

“It’s a surprise,” Mattsun replies back as he watches Iwaizumi wrestle Makki and Oikawa to the ground.

“So, you don’t know do you?”

“I’ve had a while to think of our first date, trust me, I have an idea,” Mattsun says as he tugs (F/N)’s hand to pull her closer to him. He finds her smiling at him after the action, and he smiles back before leaning down to kiss her on the forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, I got practically to the end and just didn't know how to finish it. I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Thanks for reading, kudos, bookmarking, and what not!


End file.
